


Bad Things

by ladydragon76



Series: Uninvited [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, character: bluestreak, character: smokescreen, genre: drama, rating: R - Freeform, series: uninvited, verse: g1, warning: non-con, warning: triggery content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sweet, babbling little Bluestreak.  Smokescreen can’t wait to find out all the ways to make him scream.  Too bad for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Uninvited  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Bluestreak/Smokescreen  
>  **Warnings:** Mention of past non-con.  
>  **Notes:** DracoQueen22 said she was open to bribery so…

Bluestreak chattered randomly as he let Smokescreen guide him back to his room. He’d turned the mech down before. More than once. In fact a lot of mechs had. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids, even Prowl. Mirage and Tracks had, and even Jazz, who was ‘notorious’ for his berth hopping ways. That wasn’t true, no more than Bluestreak’s own reputation as innocent and still sealed. Pits, how did rumors like that even get started? Bluestreak certainly wasn’t untouched, and he wasn’t stupid either. He knew jealousy when he saw it, and he knew what that predatory gleam in Smokescreen’s optics meant when the mech looked at him.

“Oh! Here I am,” Bluestreak said brightly, then keyed open his door. He would need to change the code as soon as Smokescreen left. “We’ve never played together before.”

“No, we haven’t,” Smokescreen purred, stepping in close to Bluestreak as the door closed and relocked. His fingers stroked softly down Bluestreak’s cheek. “Why is that? I know I’ve invited you to my berth before.”

Bluestreak smiled. “I didn’t know you liked to play.”

Smokescreen laughed. “Everyone knows that I like to play.”

Dodging a kiss with a teasing smile, Bluestreak fluttered his doorwings. “Well, they never told me.”

Smokescreen smirked and followed Bluestreak to his berth, and when Bluestreak bent over to pull his box of toys from beneath it, the expected hand caressed his aft. Bluestreak came back up with a pair of stasis cuffs and his favorite crop.

“Damn, Baby Blue. That’s kinky!”

“Master,” Bluestreak corrected. “Now get on your knees.”

Smokescreens optics shot wide. “What?”

“Get. On your. Knees.” Bluestreak swished the crop through the air, smacking it sharply on the edge of his berth. Electricity crackled over the metal.

Hands coming up, Smokescreen took a step back.

“Oh~ Like to play the misbehaving little slave then?” Bluestreak stalked after Smokescreen. He swung the crop again, aiming off to Smokescreen’s side, but the mech panicked and jumped back anyway. “On your knees, or I’m going to have to… _punish_ you.”

“Uh… No. I don’t do this. I mean, if you want me to tie _you_ u-” Smokescreen cut off with a yelp, his back slamming against the wall as Bluestreak swung again. He missed, but then he wasn’t _trying_ to hit him.

Bluestreak cranked the charge on his crop up to the highest setting and shoved the business end right under Smokescreen’s nose. “I don’t like liars, slave,” he said with a snarl. “Kneel, or I’m going to fry every relay you have.”

“I’m not lying! Blue, please! I don’t want you beating me with an electro-crop.”

Huffing, Bluestreak shut off the power, and propped his fists on his hips. “Master. Primus, Smokescreen. You’re really killing my mood here.”

“ _Your_ mood?” Smokescreen scrubbed his hand over his face. “Fragging Pits, I thought you wanted to ‘face me, not beat me.”

Bluestreak smiled sweetly, turning the crop back on and pushing it close to Smokescreen’s face again. “Oh, there’re lots of mechs that want to beat you. I’m just the first to figure it out. I was hoping to get my licks in first before I told them.”

“I- Tell them what?”

Bluestreak leaned in a bit, the crop sizzling and hissing with the charge. He was guessing, but he thought he might be right. He’d accidentally overheard what Prowl went through. He hadn’t meant to be spying, but once he heard, he simply couldn’t enter his office. “I know it was you.”

“Me?”

Bluestreak narrowed his optics. “I know that consent doesn’t matter to you. I know you raped Prowl.”

“I never raped anyone!” Smokescreen snapped, and smacked Bluestreak’s hand away.

“Oh? What do you call it then?” Bluestreak snapped back. Primus, he hoped he wasn’t wrong.

“He _wanted_ it! He was leaking for it.”

Oh Primus, he wished he’d been wrong! Bluestreak pushed Smokescreen back when he tried for the door. “Yeah. Bet you are right now too. Open it.”

“Slag off!”

This time when Smokescreen pushed Bluestreak back and stomped to the door, he let him go.

“Bluestreak to Prime,” Bluestreak called over his comms, already resetting his lock. Smokescreen had just proven he’d seen the code.

“ _It’s late, Bluestreak, is everything all right?_ ”

“No, Sir. I’m sorry, but it’s not. I just did something a little bad, but Smokescreen admitted to something even worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
